Articuno
Summary Articuno (Japanese: フリーザー Freezer) is a dual-type Ice/Flying Legendary Pokémon. Along with Zapdos and Moltres, it is one of the three Legendary Birds of Kanto. When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall. It flies from icy mountain to icy mountain. According to legend, it appears before doomed travelers lost in icy regions. Articuno lives in cold, isolated locations, such as mountain peaks. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Articuno Origin: Pokémon Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown. Likely several centuries old. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Pokémon, Freeze Pokémon, Titan of Ice, Legendary Bird, Winged Mirage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (it freezes water that is contained in winter air and makes it snow by flapping its wings), True Flight, Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Healing, Immunity (within reason) to freezing, Absolute Zero, Earth Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement (Flash Freezing and Confusion), Resistance to Bug, Ice and Grass Type moves, Precognition (Via Mind Reader), Fear Manipulation (Via Intimidator), Enhanced Senses (Via various IQ skills), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Defense Reduction Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Comparable to Moltres, incapacitated Lugia with the aid of Zapdos and Moltres). Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Vastly superior to non-Legendary Pokémon like Charizard. Its Ice Beam moves at the same speed as Zapdos' lightning. Can easily dodge attacks from Zapdos and Moltres.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ via power-scaling Stamina: Very high (Fought its fellow Birds for a good while) Range: Standard melee range normally. Hundreds of kilometers with large-scale attacks like Hurricane and Hail. Standard Equipment: Bright Powder (Decreases accuracy of incoming moves by 10%) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Articuno is weak to Fire, Electric, and Steel Type moves and is especially weak to Rock Type moves. Feats: Can quickly cross Sinnoh. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure': Articuno makes the opponents expend twice as much energy, tiring them out twice as quickly. *'Snow Cloak': Raises evasion during hailstorms. *'Frostbite:' One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. Physical contact with Articuno may freeze the attacker. * Ice Beam: Articuno fires off an icy blue beam of energy from its mouth that can freeze the opponent. It can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. *'Water Pulse:' Articuno fires off a sphere of water that can confuse the opponent. *'Steel Wing:' Articuno coats its wings in a metal, presumably steel, and attacks the opponent with them. It may also raise Articuno's defense. *'Mist:' Articuno creates a mist that protects its stats from being affected by the opponent. It can also be used to obscure their vision to a degree. It also protects Articuno's allies. *'Gust:' Articuno flaps its wings creating a damaging gust of wind. *'Mind Reader:' Articuno reads its opponents mind to figure out their next movements to ensure its next attack hits. *'Ice Shard:' Articuno fires multiple small shards of ice at the opponent. *'Ancient Power:' Articuno manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may raise all of Articuno's stats. *'Agility:' Articuno lightens and relaxes its body to raise its speed. *'Freeze-Dry:' Articuno rapidly cools the opponent, possibly freezing them. Unlike other Ice Type moves, it's super effective on Water Types. *'Reflect:' Articuno raises a psychic barrier around itself and its allies that halves the damage of physically based attacks. *'Hail:' Articuno starts a hailstorm that damages all but Ice Types. It also increases the accuracy of Blizzard. *'Blizzard:' Articuno blows a blizzard at the opponent, possibly freezing them. Its accuracy is increased in hailstorms. *'Tailwind:' Articuno starts up a wind current that doubles its speed as well as that of its allies. *'Roost:' Articuno roosts to heal itself. This move leaves Articuno grounded while it heals. *'Powder Snow:' Articuno blows a chilling gust of powdery snow at the opponent, possibly freezing them. *'Hurricane:' Articuno flaps its wings creating a hurricane to damage the opponent and potentially confusing them. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. *'Sheer Cold:' Articuno attacks by freezing the opponent to absolute zero temperatures. As an Ice Type its accuracy is increased for Articuno. Other Ice Types are immune. *'Tackle:' Articuno tackles the opponent. *'Peck:' Articuno pecks the opponent with its beak to deal damage. *'Leer:' Articuno leers at the opponent to lower their defense. *'Mirror Coat:' Articuno coats itself in a barrier that reflects all non-physical attacks with double the power. *'Sky Attack:' Articuno coats itself with energy and charges at the opponent. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage and/or causing the opponent to flinch. Gallery File:Lugia vs articuno vs zapdos vs moltres-0 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Doctor Fate (Injustice:Gods Among Us) Fate's Profile (Speed Equalized) Kushala Daora (Monster Hunter) Kushala Daora's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Ice Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Birds Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Wing Users